Fire War Renaissance: BONUS!
by BlackRose108
Summary: To go along with my other story "Fire War Renaissance", here are some scenes and stories that happen before, during, and after FWR. In short, it's kind of like "deleted scenes". KATAANG MAIKO SUKKA TOPH X OC.
1. Butterflies

**Hi, there, BlackRose here, and I have a new story that will be meshed with another one of my stories "Fire War Renaissance". For those of you already know of it, then you know I've promised this for a while, and for those of you who don't know of the story, then check it out.**

**Most of these chapters will be little snippets of scenes that happened during, before, and eventually after the story that didn't make it into any actual chapters. But, these first few chapters are considered the prologue to the story.**

**The prologue will pretty much just focus on Katara wrapping her mind around a relationship with Aang. By the time FWR begins, Aang and Katara where already three months into their relationship, so I thought I'd emphasis that it wasn't as immediate as people might anticipate. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage. **

Butterflies

At the beginning…they were less than ideal.

Katara hadn't even known if Aang was alive or not at first. She was just sitting there, waiting. She didn't exactly know how to feel about him at the moment. After what happened on Ember Island a few weeks ago, they had barely said two words to each other. It wasn't even annoyingly awkward like after they kissed during the invasion. Whenever Katara was near him, he'd lose himself. She could see the pain in his eyes and how desperate he was to cover his emotions with that smile of his.

But all thoughts of his sadness completely left Katara for a moment when she looked up and saw Aang getting off the airship, tired and bruised, but still alive.

She couldn't help but run up to him, but the moment she was a few inches away she stopped herself. Suddenly taken aback that she was being so open towards him, even if it was for a moment.

"Uh," Aang stuttered. "Hi Katara."

"Y-you're okay?" Katara whimpered, her voice cracking as she felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to slap herself for crying and wanted to kick herself for feeling that she couldn't cry in front of him anymore.

"Yeah…you're okay too, right?" Aang asked her, and she just nodded, bobbing her head with her hands clasped over her mouth.

There was a moment of silence between them in which Sokka came out of the ship as well, hobbling along.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked. "You guys are just standing there."

"Wh-what….it's nothing." Katara exclaimed, looking over slowly to see Sokka's wrapped up leg. "And what about you? What happened to your leg?"

"Well that's a long story in itself." Sokka teased and Katara immediately went over to her brother.

Aang just stood there, confused and a little dazed. He had always hoped that Katara would show a little bit of emotion when they finally saw each other after the battle. He looked over at Katara and saw her fixated on Sokka's leg. It was appropriate, he supposed, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

But was that really all she had to say to him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There weren't many words exchanged between anyone that night. It hadn't taken Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang to return to the capitol since they were flying in an airship the second time around, and Zuko had already arranged for Ozai to be taken away to the prison in the same transport that was taking Azula to Hoi-Ten.

It was Zuko's choice, of course, to place Azula in the Hoi-Ten Mental Facility and one he made rather quickly, in fact. It only took him a few moment of staring at his sister once she had finally cried so much that she had passed out to know that she needed mental help. Katara could only agree, though she would've preferred a much more cruel fate for the fire princess, she honored Zuko's choice of what to do with his own sister.

"You do love her, don't you?" Katara slightly teased him when he expressed genuine worry about Azula's derange condition. Zuko just groaned.

"Yeah," he answered simply. "Too bad she doesn't love me."

Katara, had to admit, that she didn't think she'd ever stop learning more things about Zuko. She had carved to deeply in her mind that he was a bad person that she still couldn't completely wrap her mind around the idea that he was really _this_ kind of person.

And so, with Azula on her way to Hoi-Ten and Ozai on his way to the prison just outside the capitol, everyone was finally able to relax and eat without once ounce of the war on their minds.

There was a marvelous feast that took place in the banquet hall of the palace, luckily one of the parts of the palace that wasn't burned during the agni-kai between Azula and Zuko.

Though, Katara was the first—as usual—to realize that Aang wasn't among the people at the table. She looked around at the overly huge table filled with mostly people she didn't know, but she couldn't spot Aang whatsoever. She hadn't really gotten too good a chance to talk to him when he got off the airship, and she was beginning to resent herself for it.

"Hey, Toph," Katara tugged at her.

"What…what is it?" Toph asked, chewing her food carelessly between her words.

"Do you know where Aang is?"

Toph just smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask that." She teased, and Katara just blushed, which, of course, Toph had to feel. "He's in the infirmary," Toph answered, deciding that then wasn't the time to tease Katara and her blush. "Sokka was just there a while ago for his leg, so you can ask him where it is."

"It's, okay, I think I'll be able to manage." Katara stood, still blushing, she didn't know why, but she felt that it was kind of embarrassing to ask her brother to take her to Aang. She wandered about the palace for a good twenty minutes, twiddling her thumbs and being too lost her own thoughts to even find anything.

Was she seriously wandering around the palace to find Aang? What in the world would she even say to him?

Katara was trying so hard to get it out of her head that her and Aang were having problems. He had feelings for her, she was confused, he was depressed, she felt like dirt because of it. She wouldn't allow herself to do anything out of pity, she just wouldn't.

The night of the play, when all of them returned to the beach house, Katara wanted nothing more than to just wrap Aang in her arms and tell him everything would be fine. She would've liked to tell him that, if she had known that she wasn't the problem.

And so the little annoying voice in her head always told her not to do anything drastic or nurturing, at least not until she simplified things. But she had already simplified as much as she could.

She had two choices: Love him or don't love him.

And she very well knew the consequences that went along with both.

She didn't like either odds.

"Katara?" She heard Zuko's voice break her thoughts, obviously coming from the infirmary himself. He was walking gingerly down the hall, but he seemed much better than he had in the previous hours.

"Huh?" Katara's head snapped up at him. "What did you say?"

"What are you doing wandering around here, aren't you supposed to be eating dinner?" He asked.

"Well, I was actually, uh, I was….uh.."

"Well, just in case, Aang's in the infirmary right now, if you were going to see him." Zuko mentioned, a slight smile on his face. Katara groaned. Did everyone know about them two?

"I-I wasn't going in there just to see Aang…" Katara countered, crossing her arms and looking away, but her blush just made Zuko smile even more.

"Mmmm Hmmm," he hummed and walked up to her before her was about to walk away, placing two firm hands on her shoulders so she was forced to look at him. "But, just for the record, you might want to make up your mind, Aang's a major war hero now, and someone more aggressive is going to pick him up if you don't." He told her that, patted her hair, and walked away without another word or gesture, leaving Katara shaking and cold.

He was right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara knew that Aang just decided to go to the infirmary because he didn't want to go up as ask her to heal him. She blamed herself. They hadn't talked like they used to in what seemed like forever. Ever since the invasion….

She blushed again, as she did every time the invasion crossed her mind.

Confused as she was, she knew that their kiss on the submarine wasn't an innocent peck. It had more depth and substance than the ocean they were floating on. And just for that split second, that one moment in time, Katara loved him. She knew she did, her heart wouldn't have pounded like that if she didn't love him, but ever since, she hadn't felt that pleasurable flutter around him. For the time being, it was butterflies in her stomach…and not the good one either. The bad ones that felt like they were carrying spikes on their wings while they flew violently under her skin. She winced at the thought. It hurt to be around him almost, so she avoided him.

But now she couldn't. She couldn't stay away from him anymore, but she knew the second she's get around him, it would hurt again.

Apparently, though, it was too late. In her deep fog of thought, she had wandered into the infirmary, not really even realizing she'd found it and was face to face with a nurse…and Aang.

"Is this the girl?" The nurse asked happily. Bandaging Aang up.

"Uh…yeah," Aang tried to answer quietly, obviously embarrassed, but Katara had heard anyways.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you two alone then," the nurse smiled, giving Aang a thumbs up before leaving into another room. Katara didn't met Aang's eyes, she just sat down in the chair across from his and looked at the window.

"So," She started dryly. "You told her I was your girlfriend or something?" Obviously assuming that what the nurse meant by her comment.

"What!" Aang exclaimed, waving his arms in surrender. "No, no, Katara, I didn't…I…I-I'd never do anything like that."

Katara was still silent.

"I did say that I really wanted to talk to you, though," he explained and Katara's face immediately softened.

"You do?" Katara asked, slightly softer and more normally, or at least enough so Aang could relax a tad. He nodded.

"Well yeah, we didn't exactly get a chance to talk much when I got here." He told her, scooting his chair a little closer, but stopped in his tracks when she saw her recoil in her chair. "I…uh, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, no broken bones, to fractures, just a few scraps that I healed after I helped Zuko deal with Azula," she told him, trying not to sound as nervous as she was. She could feel it already. The sharp butterflies. She winced, trying to forget them and took a look at all the bandages on Aang. He had no major scars and all seemed like they'd heal in due time based on the bandaging on him, but there were so many little bandages everywhere, he must've had many bumps and scraps. She unconsciously reached out for him out of habit, touching one of the bandages on his arm and examining them. She didn't trust anyone healing and taking care of Aang but herself, and although the nurse was a palace professional, she still felt she could've done better.

Aang blushed while she touched him, her light contact enough to remind him of before…the good old days. But the fact that as soon as Katara looked up at him—their eyes locking intensely for a few moments—she pulled away, reminded Aang that the good old days were obviously no more. He frowned and stood, walking towards the window and stood with his hands on the sill, looking sadly out at the light rain that fell, washing away the burnt remains of Azula and Zuko's battle.

"So is this how it's going to be now?" Aang asked her so many moments later. His voice was hoarse, dark, and obviously saddened more than Katara could even comprehend. Her eyes widened while she looked at him, his bare back facing her that seemed to glow in the candle light in a radiance that made her mouth water (to her confusion and embarrassment).

"What?" She asked, trying to play dumb for as long as she could. She knew what was coming, what questions and feelings were coming, for sure. But she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to know or ready to tell. She just wasn't!

"This thing now, this…wall between us," he exclaimed, turning to gesture towards both of them. Though his raised voice wasn't in anger, it was a broken yell, one that only emphasized his sadness. "Is this what I've turned us into?" He added more quietly, letting his head and arms hang shamefully and it was believable enough that Katara didn't feel like he was just putting on a good show.

"You?" She echoed.

"Yes me, this is my fault…me and my stupid feelings."

"No, Aang, don't go and blame this all on yourself." Katara pleaded with him while the sharpness in her stomach continuing, not only that but it seemed as if the butterflies had caught on fire, their spikes hot and causing her insides to inflame, feeling warm and not too good. "You always do that, you blame yourself for everything and it's just not true! This is my fault as much as yours…I've…" she cut herself off then, cursing herself for beginning to rant, but her cut off definitely caught Aang's attention.

"Um…" He mumbled, not really knowing what to say.

"You…you still like me right?" Katara asked shyly, not looking up at him as if her life depended on it. "You kissed me twice because you like me, right?" Aang smiled, the kind that made Katara melt inside for whatever reason, and walked over to her slowly, grabbing one of her hands and bending down on his knees while she still sat in her chair. His eyes were sincere, and Katara couldn't help but get lost in them.

He squeezed her hand before speaking. "Katara…I don't just like you…I….I love you, Katara." He told her seamlessly, as if it were as natural as breathing. Aang didn't know it would be that easy, even in his dreams he would have a hard time telling Katara his feelings, but then, as she looked at him so beautifully flushed and confused, he couldn't think of any easier thing then just telling her the truth. He hoped the effortless confession would calm her, even if it was for a moment and he lost himself and allowed his need and emotions to take over, wrapping his arms around her softly and gently pulling her against him as he raised to her level.

Katara was numb.

It wasn't surprising to put two and two together and know that love was how Aang felt about her…but hearing him say it, and so easily. It made her feel foolish for being so confused.

"I-I know." Katara told him, leaning into his shoulder gratefully. Feeling his warm was soothing to her, like sinking into the hot bath she so much needed.

"You do?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And you're confused?" Aang pushed slightly, he knew it was risk he couldn't really afford, but something in his gut told him it was okay.

"Yeah," Katara answered. She wanted to just say she loved him too and get it all over with, but it wouldn't have been as genuine as she would've liked, and after the beautiful confession he said to her, she didn't want to settle for anything less than what he gave her.

An honest-to-spirit and purely natural confession of the heart.

"And you know what?" He said, pulling back and looking at her calmly. "That's okay. Just as long as you know that I love you and that I'll wait for your honest answer no matter what it is, I think it's going to be okay."

"R-really?" She expected him to be sad or mad or something emotional, but all she saw in his eyes was patience. Patience and a calming smile.

"Really." He confirmed.

And her butterflies disappeared as soon as he pulled her against him once more.

**Don't worry, it continues. **

**Next few chapters will deal further with Katara and Aang getting that much closer to a relationship…fun fun.**

**Next Chapter in the Prologue: As Far As Parties Go.**

**Reviews are always welcomed from old and new readers! **

**~BlackRose108**


	2. As Far as Parties Go

**Okay, here's chapter two and the next part in Aang and Katara's pre-dating. **

**And just as a side note, no, there won't be an updating schedule for this story, since it's all bonus material, it'll just be when the inspiration hits me. I have a number of chapters I want to have up before the start of part 5 to FWR, but after that, it'll just be whenever I get an idea and get around to writing it. I'll try not to let this story get cobwebs, though. **

As Far As Parties Go

It was the night of the coronation, and precisely a week after the Ozai had been defeated.

Katara was a little worried, though. She had seemed to come to an epiphany, that afternoon. Her and Aang weren't exactly on the same terms as they always were, but things were slowly getting better. In a way, Katara didn't understand why they were even saying they weren't dating, because every moment they were together Katara felt like it was an awkward first date.

They'd stutter into a conversation about something stupid like the weather or how much things have changed until even that conversation couldn't save them, then it was the even more awkward silence before the darting eyes and lingering "so," were too much to handle and they made up some lame excuse to be called away.

It bugged her, because the entire time Katara could feel herself sweating, she could tell Aang was nervous as well, but she could also tell that he was just trying not to screw up and say something stupid, but Katara always felt like she was going to faint. Being around him was like a huge pressure was on her; the weight of unsaid words and feelings pushed down on her and made her breathing hitch and her mind foggy. She knew the power of his love was getting to her and it was only a matter of time before she was completely head over heels in love—if she already wasn't—to the point where she would just blurt it out without warning. She wanted to tell him something every time they were together but couldn't find the words or the willpower to actually go on with what her mind kept telling her to do. And the result always ended in him eventually walking away and her beating herself up about it.

But that afternoon during Zuko's coronation, when she saw Aang standing there and being cheered for she felt a sudden rush of affection and love for him. In her mind, she saw the Aang she had found in the iceberg standing beside him, the two of them seemed in such contrast, and such a difference that made her eyes water. It seemed as if Aang looked straight at her and her heart skipped a beat when his eyes settled on hers, she blushed madly, and she was pretty sure that was moment she had always heard about.

The moment when she realized she was in love.

And it was a rush that didn't fade even as the night came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a party that night, as well, in celebration of the end of the war and the start, finally, of a new era.

"So, are you going?" Katara had asked Aang wistfully before the party.

"Um, yeah," Aang answered, knowing very well that she was just trying to start conversation. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"I-I guess I'll see you there." Aang said, his eyes beginning to dart again.

"Yeah," Katara smiled, and blushing so that Aang smiled as well. He made a bold move then and reached out to grab her hand. Her breath hitched again as she felt his skin against her hand. It was warm and inviting, and she knew that she loved him then. She wanted him, and she wanted him to know. She just didn't know how to tell him. It seemed incredibly simple, to tell someone you loved them, but when she opened her mouth, she got nothing.

"I'll save you a dance." Aang told her softly.

"Okay," Katara agreed with a deeper blush, and Aang squeezed her hand before letting go. Katara felt the loss of his warmth—even if it was just his hand—and she tugged at his shirt. He turned back to face her, a slight look of surprise on his face. "Um…I…I'm glad things are good between us."

Aang gave her a wide smile. "I'm glad too." He said and before he could blink Katara grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her arms, she held him tightly, and exhaled against his shoulder, as if she came to some kind of relief when she felt his arms encircle her waist.

The hug lasted longer than most, but they had gone too long without being in each other's arms, and there was too much build up for a quick embrace. Even if it was just a week since Aang had hugged her in the infirmary, the two hadn't hugged regularly in so long it seemed. They sank into each other, loving the feeling and never wanting to separate, but as soon as Sokka's voice, wondering where Katara was, entered the room they sprang apart, followed by Sokka's laughing of course.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party seemed to go off pretty well, nothing but people relieved to finally have all four nations together at last. Zuko gave a welcome speech before the music began to play and everyone milled about smiling, drinking, and looking genuinely happy. Zuko smiled at the progress. Mai came beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You seemed unusually smiley lately," Mai teased and Zuko bent over to kiss her cheek.

"Well, what do you expect? Everything's turning out so well, and I finally feel….calm."

"You, calm? I don't believe it."

"Get used to it," He told her and scooped her by her waist against him, Mai laughed a little and leaned against his chest. "Dance with me?"

"Of course…Fire Lord."

Aang smiled as he looked over at the happy couple. He'd been friends with Zuko for only a short period of time, but he was a little taken aback by seeing him interact with Mai, for some reason seeing him with Mai made him happy and little weird all at once. He still smiled though, and almost instinctively his eyes searched for Katara.

Things were better with them, and he finally felt like the two of them might be able to get somewhere, of course he was relieved that they were friends, and if Katara decided that friends was all she wanted to be then he'd support her, but he felt something from her that he couldn't ignore, and he knew that she couldn't ignore it for too much longer either.

He found her, talking to Toph—who seemed a little flustered—and walked over to the two girls.

"Don't we look nice," Aang commented towards both of them and both Toph and Katara acknowledged his comment with a smile. "I'm still saving you a dance, Katara."

"Good…I look forward to it."

"Okay, I'll find you after Zuko stops introducing me to all these royal guys." Aang sighed, seeing Zuko and Mai walking up to him with someone else even as he spoke, and Katara laughed.

"Okay, okay, go meet your people…I'll be waiting." Katara smiled and shooed him away before the Fire Lord made it towards her.

"I'll be looking," He commented back and, in yet another bold move, Aang bent down and placed a kiss on Katara's cheek. He knew that that particular move was _super_ risky, but when he pulled back and only saw Katara's red cheek and wistful smile he knew that he was in a good place with her.

They were close…he could feel it.

"Ah, Avatar Aang, what a pleasant honor to met you," A man by the name of Hon Tai Mori greeted and bowed to Aang, Aang could only bow respectfully back and looked over at Zuko with the glare that clearly asked "how many more of these guys do I have to see?"

"I'm Hon Tai Mori of the Tai Mori fortune."

"They've owned mostly all the companies in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom for centuries." Mai explained. "They're considered to be the richest family besides the Fire Lord and the Earth King in the world."

"Wow," Aang tried to sound interested. "That's…really….amazing. It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Tai Mori."

"Indeed," Hon said. "Oh, where are my manors, this is my wife, Lin Shi, my daughter Sung, and my son Suo." And as Hon introduced them they all nodded in respect to the Avatar.

As Aang stood and listened to Hon and Zuko babbled on about recent property figures and how the end of the war would open new gates for even more cross nation business, Aang was glad when he found the first chance to excuse himself. But he didn't get off so easy.

"Oh, Avatar Aang, I do have a small favor to ask." Hon called Aang just as he was slipping away.

"Yes, Mr. Tai Mori?"

"Would you be so kind as to share the next dance with my daughter Sung? She's so helplessly shy and I know it would mean a lot to her."

"Oh, well," Aang stuttered, looking over his shoulder to see Katara still sitting, he knew she was waiting for him and that being in a big fancy part such as this one wasn't exactly her scene. But then he looked over at Zuko who was giving him a firm look and he sighed. "I'd be honored to." Aang answered and walked over to Sung robotically, holding out his hand.

Sung blushed deeply and took Aang's hand.

"T-thank you, Avatar." Aang gave her a smile and led her over to the floor, trying to be more in the crowd so Katara couldn't spot him.

"So, Avatar Aang…are…are you seeing anyone?"

"Well…not technically…" Aang answered truthfully. "But…in a way…yes."

"Oh…" Sung exclaimed quietly. "Well, I'm sorry my father made you dance with me."

"No, no, it's fine; I'm honored to share a dance with you." Aang told her genuinely, and gave her and extra twirl within the dance steps. Sung just giggled a little, and as Aang looked at her he could tell that she was obviously at least a good year younger than her. In a way, she almost reminded him of Toph (though mostly in the looks category since in no way, shape, or form would Toph ever be caught giggling).

Over by the food table is where Katara sat, next to Toph still. Though as the music lingered and Katara lost sight of Aang over with Zuko her eyes wandered on the dance floor, shocked to find that Aang was there, dancing….with another girl.

Her heart broke.

He was sharing the dance he promised her with someone else.

"So you noticed huh?" Toph mentioned, and Katara knew that Toph was referring to how she already knew Aang was dancing with another girl. "I wonder who that girl is."

"Yeah, me too." Katara said with a glare and followed the two on the floor for as long as she could stand before she couldn't stand it anymore. Standing furiously and stomping out.

"Hey, aren't you at least gonna bust his chops about it?" Toph called out.

"Why bother?" Katara yelled, but the shakiness in her voice was enough to confirm that she was feeling more sadness than anger. "He can dance with every girl in here, I don't care."

"Katara…" Toph called again, but the water bender just kept walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't until the party was over when Katara realized she had been outside simply staring at the moon for two hours. All the guests had past her by as they left, and even Sokka and Suki tried to get her to come home with them, but she stubbornly refused.

That is, until she heard the familiar steps of none other than Aang coming towards her. She was torn on whether to stay and listen to him or just get up from her leaning position on the balcony and not speak to him until her feelings had calmed down. But it was too late, he had already said her name, and the second she heard his voice, she was completely at his mercy.

Her eyes closed.

"Please don't talk to me, Aang."

"Look, I talked to Toph and I know you're mad, but you have to believe me, I didn't ask Sung to dance willingly."

"Oh, so her name is Sung? Wow, you two must be really close."

"Katara, there's nothing to be jealous about, I promise you."

"And what makes you think I'm so jealous?" Katara spat at him stubbornly. "Get over yourself."

"Katara," Aang sighed, and slowly made his way closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head onto her shoulder, and trying to sooth her by stroking her other shoulder. "I would never do that…never."

"We're not a couple," Katara told him and pushed his warmth away from her. "You can do whatever you want."

Aang stared at her long enough that Katara began to get the butterflies again. They were sharp, just as before, and it made her wince, and just as she turned around Aang wasn't there anymore.

And then she heard music.

The music had long since stopped since the party was well over, so it was odd to hear it start up again, and then she saw Aang's shadow come over her again and she looked up at him slowly. She looked tired and drained, for more reasons than one, and he gave her the purest smile he could as he extended his hand.

"Aang…." Katara sighed.

"Take my hand." He told her, looking more worried than anything else, worried that that line wouldn't work on her twice. But apparently…it did. She gave him a smile that she tried not to show as she slipped her hand gracefully into his and Aang led her to the empty dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist and the other stayed in her other hand, Katara just followed suit, trying to move with him as he twirled her around, but she soon discovered that moving in unison with Aang was almost as easy as breathing. It was so natural to her.

"How did you get the band to play another song?" Katara asked.

"'Anything for the Avatar'," Aang told her. "At least, that's what they said."

"Oh," Katara said before looking down at her feet, her blush returning and the butterflies retuning, but without the sharpness this time.

"I'm so sorry Katara, I shouldn't have danced with Sung, I should've just said no."

"No, I shouldn't have acted like a jealous girlfriend…I'm sorry too."

"We…both made mistakes tonight, I guess." Aang told her, releasing her hand to perk her chin up so he could look at him. "But, I told you I love you Katara...and I meant it, so I'm not going to go and fall for the first other girl who shows me interest…you have to trust me on that one."

"I know…I just keep thinking that…if-if I don't say something soon then….then you're going to leave me."

"I told you I'd wait for your answer…I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes, Katara…you're worth it."

"I don't know if I am…"

Aang cupped her cheek, stopping their dance altogether and looking deeply into her eyes. "You are Katara…you're worth everything." He told her and, in his third bold move of the night, Aang pulled her towards him and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

The kiss was short, short enough to get the point across that it was her he wanted, but not too lingering to make her uncomfortable. And as much as he wanted to stand there and kiss her breathless, he pulled away accordingly.

Katara looked at him, dumbfound and very out of breath even after the short kiss, before she let out a relaxed sigh and dove further into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder and breathing in a broken manner as if she were working up to cry any moment. Aang just stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her temple for good measure.

"I'm always going to be here for you Katara…I promise."

"I'll always be here too…I-I don't want to leave you Aang…not ever."

"You don't have to." Aang said as he pulled her back, enough to look at him closely in the eyes. He stroked the side of her face gently before leaning up on his toes to plant a kiss on her forehead. He mentally slapped himself for still being shorter than her, even though he knew it was something he couldn't fix.

And just as if Katara could read his mind, she noted. "You know Aang…I think you've gotten taller."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning the followed was just as odd as the night.

Katara was a little jetlagged after her and Aang's dance. He grabbed her hand afterwards and walked her home before kissing her cheek and telling her good night. But she couldn't take her mind off the fact that she still couldn't tell what they were.

She knew very well that friends didn't hold hand and kiss each other good night, but then again, they had never really said that they were a boyfriend or girlfriend of any kind. There was no confession or anything…just kind words, short kisses, and a dance.

Katara still smiled and touched her lips fondly none the less as she woke up that morning. She found Aang walking to the breakfast area of the palace as she opened her door and he turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile mixed with his 'just waking up' yawn. Katara offered him the same greeting and the two shared a lazy embrace.

"So…" Katara lingered.

"So…you going to breakfast?"

"Yeah…you?"

"Yeah….you wanna go eat together?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Katara reached out and grabbed Aang's hand, happy when she felt him squeeze her fingers lovingly.

Katara knew that the confession would come eventually…but, for the moment, she was happy as they were.

Awkward and in love.

**Alright, y'all…one more chapter in the Aang/Katara prologue coming up next, so stay tuned. **

**And as for the fact that the prefix "Mr." is used, I've heard the characters in Avatar use the word Mr. many times, so I figured it was alright. **

**And as another side note related to FWR, this chapter won't be the last time we see the Tai Mori family. **

**Review Responses:**

**Ethan6: Thanks, and glad to know you're following FWR as well. **

**Kimjun2: Thanks, glad to see you outside the FWR world (XP)**

**EpicBacons: Thank you, and don't worry, I will make more. **

**Kataanger476: Yay? I'm glad you're so excited, and I hope you liked this chapter, I know FWR can't always get to be as Kataangy as I'd like, so I thought I could have this side story to make any other Kataang related stories that might not be in the plot. And you'll have to wait until February for the next chapter of FWR, but hopefully this will hold you until then. **

**Hmweasley: Thanks, and wait no more for the next chapter. **

**Kataang4ever14: Awwww, thanks, I'm glad you like this bonus idea. And I just felt like in FWR that Aang and Katara were already kind of settled and stuff, but that I never really showed that development between Katara being as "confused" as she was on Ember Island and the kiss at the end of the series. Which, of course, is essential to their overall relationship. And, as I already mentioned, I'm really not going to have a fixed update schedule on this story since it's all pretty random. Some chapters will continue into other chapters and some will stand alone, so no fixed schedule. But, I have a certain number of chapter I want to have updated before FWR is updated, so those will all definitely be updated before February. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys and girls. **

**Next Chapter: The Kiss**


	3. The Kiss

**Okay, folks, here's the final chapter in Aang and Katara's pre-dating prologue, hopefully this clears up the development process a lot better. **

The Kiss

Two weeks had passed since the party, and a month since Ozai had been defeated.

Katara was finally feeling…relaxed again. Her butterflies were no longer sharp and Aang's warmth was enough to keep a smile on her face all day long.

Needless to say, it was a good two weeks.

Though neither of them still knew what exactly the nature of their romance was, they both knew how the other felt, but were just too afraid to ask and make the good thing they had tarnished again.

"I think we could all use a break in Ba Sing Si…my uncle's finally re-opening up his shop in a few days and wants us all to be there." Zuko informed everyone, and they all seemed content with the fact that they were going to have a bit of a break.

There was so much to be done for everyone at the palace, especially for Aang and Zuko who were up to their knees in the first wave of after war peace keeping and mending fences. But, everyone was happy to be getting a least a little break.

"We can only stay for a week or two maximum," Zuko sternly reminded them, "We don't want to be away too long and leave these guys to handle the peace keeping themselves." Aang could only nod in agreement, knowing just how much common sense the officials and representatives had in really keeping the peace between the nations, and that was very little.

Aang made his way to Katara's room that night, trying to see if she was packed and ready for the early morning airship travel they'd have to Ba Sing Si. Which Aang felt a little odd doing. Zuko informed Aang that the airship was big enough to fit Appa without any problems, but Aang felt a little odd traveling in and airship and not on Appa. The bison's general "I really don't care" mood about the whole operation showed that Appa was long overdue for a trip where he wasn't the mode of transportation.

"Knock knock," Aang greet cheesy when he saw that Katara's door was already cracked open, and found Suki and Toph inside packing as well.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough?" Toph asked, sounding a little worried. Aang corked a brow at the girl's conversation, since none of them had seemed to hear him enter.

"Yes, Toph, stop worrying," Katara assured her. "It only lasts a few days on your first time, so it's not going to be that bothersome."

"Yeah, the only thing you have to worry about it cramps," Suki added.

"Cramps!" Toph exclaimed. "Darn, I completely forgot about those!"

"Toph, calm down…it'll all be…Aang?" Katara assured Toph before realizing Aang was standing in the door way, eyes wide when he finally got a drift of what the girls were talking about.

"Uh…maybe I should go?" Aang said slowly.

"Twinkles Toes…haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Toph yelled, heavily blushing and throwing a pillow at him before he ran out of the doorway, positively scared for life.

Katara ran after him, finding him in the next hallway leaning against the wall, catching his breath for whatever reason and eyes wide.

"You'll live Aang." Katara teased. "Toph is kind of embarrassed, though."

"I'll bet…no offense to her, but I kind of have to keep reminding myself that stuff like that happens to her, because she's a girl and all." Aang smiled oddly, blushing a little.

"Just makes sure that never leaves this hallway…I know Toph would die if Zuko or Sokka found out."

"Yeah, I can understand that." They both laughed off the awkwardness of the moment before falling into a silence. The periods of silence were still prevalent between them two, but they were more on the calming side than the awkward side. Aang reached over to grab Katara's hand, rubbing his thumb over the backside of her hand, and she smiled a little.

"So, I'm guessing you're all packed for the trip tomorrow?" Aang went back to original question he had planned for visiting her that night.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep."

"Do you wanna have one last walk around the palace before we go to sleep?"

"Sure."

Their walk wasn't the most talkative; they just simply held hands as they walked along the many corridors, occasionally pointing out interesting things they found as they walked but not making any real conversation about it.

And, about an hour later, they found themselves back at Katara's door. Aang grabbed her other hand and faced her, smiling cheeringly.

"What?" Katara questioned with the exact same smile.

"Nothing…just, I'm really happy." Aang admitted and squeezed her hands. "I'm really glad we're…well…you know."

Katara blinked many times, as if she didn't get what he was saying, and then she put two and two together she knew, in his mind, they were already a couple, and she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she could even be around him without fainting.

But she still wanted him…and the more she was with him the more she wanted them to be official.

"Me…too." Katara told him slowly, smiling just as slowly as her words. She squeezed his hands, knowing she was pushing herself a little past her limit, but she was tired of waiting for herself to catch up with him. She knew she wanted this and she was going to dive into it whether she was ready or not. "I'm glad we're together too."

And when she saw the smile that formed on Aang's face, she knew taking the plunge was worth it. He leaned forward, hugging her tightly before pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck, seeming a little thunderstruck.

"Sorry," He instantly apologized, "I got a little too excited, there."

"It's alright…I'm excited too…and I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

"S'okay," He said, shrugging. "All that matters is that we're together and I promise I'll do my best to make sure that the girl I love is happy."

"Aang…you're so sweet." She sighed happily, and bent over to peck his cheek, having every intention of leaving things like that and entering her room, if Aang hadn't grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. His eyes were a little more mature than they had previously been, and she knew exactly what he was fishing for.

He wanted a kiss, on the lips, goodnight.

And then Katara started panicking.

The kiss Aang had given her at the party was a completely different story to Katara, given the situation, but this kiss that Aang wanted at the moment, it was for no reason at all other than to say goodnight, and for whatever reason, casual kissing freaked her out to no ends.

She back away as he puckered his lips towards her. An action Aang didn't miss for a second.

"Uh," he mumbled after he got over the initial shock that they had confirmed they were a couple, but that she had rejected his kiss. "Do I have something in my teeth, or what?"

"No…I'm just…tired…" Katara babbled in explanation and went in her room without any other word, leaving Aang even more shocked than before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Needless to say Katara was avoiding Aang the next day on the airship. The ride to Ba Sing Si via airship would take around three days, and Katara didn't know how much longer she could go without talking to him. She wanted to just act like nothing was wrong, but what if he brought up her rejection of his kiss? Or worse, what if he tried to kiss her again?

She didn't know what it was about kissing for no reason that scared her so much. It would seem that she'd enjoy it more than kissing under some kind of conflict or stressful event. But she supposed, in those situations, she could cover it up, and blame it on the heat of the moment. What heat could she make up an excuse for if it was just a goodnight kiss?

And then she wondered why she thought she still even needed an excuse?

Her and Aang were together, they loved each other, and they were finally the couple she wanted them to be….and couples usually kissed. For no reason other than love.

So why did that scare her so much?

"Katara?" She heard her name being called while she was in the lounge room, sipping some tea and looking out the window at the fluff of cloud wisps below them. She turned with a gasp, relieved to see that it wasn't Aang in the door way…it was Mai.

"Oh, hi Mai," Katara conjured her best show smile. She had nothing against Mai personally, but it was still odd to be around her without sudden impact of darts, arrows, and blades. But, she was Zuko's girlfriend and she seemed to be so much happier now that her and Zuko were an item.

And then a thought hit Katara…what if Mai could help her out?

"How's the tea?" Mai asked casually, pouring her own and sitting across from Katara.

"It's fine…" Katara trailed, her thoughts more focused on how she was going to bring up the question, but, fortunately, she didn't have to.

"So, you and Aang seem to be closer these days." Mai mentioned, smirking into her tea when she saw Katara's eyes go wide. "Anything note worthy?"

"Well…yeah," Katara started. "And, I actually have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, when you and Zuko first started dating, did you find it weird to kiss him without a reason, you know, at the beginning?" Katara babbled through, trying to make as much sense as possible. Mai just sneered again.

"Of course it's weird to get used to the fact that you can kiss your boyfriend whenever you want." Mai told her, in a matter-of-fact tone. "But, usually you get used to it after the first two or three. Me and Zuko's relationship started with a kiss, so maybe I'm a little one-sided." Mai looked over at Katara from her tea cup. "Why, do you have some kind of issue kissing Aang?"

"Well, I want to kiss him, I really _really _do…just kissing him so casually, it's really weird."

Mai just laughed, almost bitterly. "I know this sounds very rushed, but it'll pass. Let me guess, he tried to kiss you goodnight?" Katara nodded. "And you turned him down?" Katara nodded. "So now you're avoiding him because you're afraid he's going to bring it up or try and kiss you again?"

"Geez, Mai, are you psychic or something?" Katara teased.

"Not really…Aang already told me what was going on. He's pretty hurt actually…he thinks it's all over between you two."

"What!" Katara exclaimed. "Why would he think that?"

"Because it's Aang, he still thinks he's on thin ice with you already…" Mai explained and Katara looked over at Mai quizzically.

"You two must be really close, huh?" Katara asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Not as close as you'd think…he mostly talks to Zuko, I just happen to be there while the two of them are talking."

"Oh…" Katara trailed…feeling a little foolish.

"He really loves you, you know," Mai told her as she stood. "So next time you're scared to kiss him, just remember that." And with that, she left.

Katara sighed…she had a lot to think about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara made her way towards Aang's room after dinner, which neither Aang nor Zuko were at since they were taking care of some letters that they took with them.

Her breath hitched when Aang opened the door, Sokka and Zuko sharing a room with him, as her Suki, Toph, and Mai all shared a room on the ship as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked when he opened the door.

"Is Aang inside?"

"Oh…your boyfriend?" Sokka said, but hardly in a teasing manner. He sounded very…serious. Katara lifted a brow and Sokka sighed and closed the door behind him, leaving him and his sister alone in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"Look Katara, I know you and Aang are, a thing now, but I'm going to have to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Katara repeated with a laugh. "Are you serious? I didn't set ground rules for you when you started dating Suki."

"That's completely different, Katara, you're my little sister and Aang or not, he's still a boy who's trying to date you, and I know how active a 12-year-old boy's hormones can be."

"And what makes you think I'll let Aang do whatever it is you think he's going to do?"

"Because I know how girl's hormones can be too." Sokka said, smirking a little while he thought of how frisky Suki could get at times. "I don't want you two to do anything you'll regret."

"Geez, Sokka, we've barely even kissed, I don't think you'll have to worry about us doing anything for quite a while," Katara got red just thinking about even kissing Aang goodnight. "Trust me."

"Katara…promise me it'll stop at kissing. Small kisses….short kisses…you follow?"

"Sokka, you're being ridiculous. I'm not stupid and neither is Aang."

"Fine, I'll believe you, for now, since I trust you two, but don't make me doubt that trust. I don't want to find you two in each other's beds, okay."

"S-Sokka, please…" Katara blushed madly. And Sokka smiled. She was still so innocent in her own ways, and he knew Aang was too. But there was no reason why he couldn't scare whatever lust was brewing between them before it could happen.

"He's inside getting some sleep…but you can wake him up if you want." Sokka informed her.

"Really, he's sleeping?" Katara asked, sounding a little disappointed. "Oh, well I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"No, no you don't." Sokka held her shoulders and pulled her inside. "He's pretending to sleep, he always does that when he's depressed, you know that."

"He's depressed?"

"Yeah, so why don't you go make him feeling better." Sokka smirked, but then caught himself and his words. "But, keep it appropriate."

When Zuko saw Katara enter the room he smiled, and kicked Aang's bed enough to jostle him awake. He moaned and looked up from the covers.

"What do you want, Zuko?" Aang asked, annoyed and sleepy eyed.

"Your girlfriend is here." Zuko laughed and him and Sokka let themselves out, though Sokka was mindful to keep the door opened a crack, enough to hear anything if anything was to happen against his wishes.

Aang snapped up from his bed, coming face to face with Katara, looking just as nervous and flushed as he was.

"K-Katara." He stuttered, suddenly feeling very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his sleeping pants and noticed that Katara seemed to be hyper aware of this fact ask well. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk." Katara said slowly and pulled up the chair from the single desk in the room up to the edge of Aang's bed.

"Oh no," Aang sighed, panting a little in worry. "I knew I was pushing it with the kiss last night."

"No, no, Aang, I'm not breaking up with you or anything," Katara hurriedly told him.

"Oh good," Aang let out a huge sigh of relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Aang told her, placing a hand over his chest to emphasize his point. Katara couldn't help but smile at his actions, the fact that he was so distraught over the thought of them breaking up made her flattered and a bit smug at the same time. And it certainly proved Mai's earlier point, for at that moment she wanted to kiss him, right then and there, for no apparent reason at all but that she was so in love with him she couldn't contain herself.

But somehow she did.

Aang stared at her for while, watching her thoughts dance across her face and tried to figure them out but noticed that he couldn't. Those emotions and thoughts were new on her, and he smiled because of it. That meant she was thinking about him in a new way. Perhaps, finally, the same way he felt about her?

"You don't have to kiss me yet, not if you don't want to." Aang told her gently, placing a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him, eyes wide.

"No, Aang, it's not that I don't want to….it's just a little scary." Katara admitted to him. "I'm really still getting used to all this, and I guess kissing so casually freaks me out because….because, well, then I'll know there's really no turning back and we'll really be a full fledged couple."

"Are you having regrets?" Aang asked honestly.

"No, of course not!" Katara exclaimed in reply, just as honestly. "After all we've been through, there's no way I could regret any of this…not one moment."

Aang's smile only grew and simply because he couldn't kiss her like he would've wanted to, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling in more onto the bed with him as to not make the hug awkward. Katara readily leaned into him, sighing happily onto his bare shoulder and making sure to savor feeling his bare skin against her, for she knew that moments like that would be few and far between. She blushed at the thought, and Aang felt her cheeks burning against him.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pulled away. "I forgot I didn't have a shirt on."

"I-It's okay…" Katara excused him, and looked over at him. "So, um, are we okay?"

"Yeah, of course we are…are _you_ sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you still want to do this?" Aang told her. "We've only been technically together for a day; I wouldn't resent you if you decided against it."

"Aang, I already gave you my answer; I want to be with you…no doubt about it. I just have to get used to actually having a boyfriend….it's a little nerve-wreaking."

"I can concur with you on that one…" Aang agreed, trying to ignore his heavily beating heart. "But it's the nice kind of nervousness." He added with a laugh.

"Yeah, it really is." Katara leaned forward, still having every intention of kissing him, but chickened out at the last minute and kissed his cheek, lingering over his skin a little longer than normal, her breath against his cheek driving Aang mad.

"Katara," Aang breathed, seeming a little out of touch, and grabbed her shoulders as she pulled away. He leaned forward, just as she had, trying to keep in mind that she wasn't ready to kiss him again, but simply couldn't help himself. So he went slightly lower, placing light pecks against her chin and jaw, his finger tips tickling her neck.

"Aang…" Katara sighed as well. Throwing her thoughts out the window and just enjoying the feel of him, overwhelming or not, she could definitely get used to this aspect of dating him.

"Ah ha, I knew I'd catch you two." Sokka's voice broke through the barrier, and the two split apart almost instantly.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "The stalking isn't going to become a regular thing with you, is it?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last two days on the airship were rather enjoyable. Aang and Katara were together almost all the time and it seemed Sokka made it his goal to make sure they didn't do anything but hold hands. But—big brother interruptions or not—Katara had never been happier.

The first night they had arrived at the Jasmine Dragon was the day before Iroh's grand re-opening, and it was as busy a day as any. Everyone was rushed about to meets with the citizens and the Earth King. But, by the end of the day, everyone was thoroughly exhausted on their so called vacation, but the tea Iroh served them seemed to hit the spot.

The quiet, calmness, and the being together just enjoying a cup of tea….this was what they had been fighting for and had finally obtained.

And it was all thanks to Aang.

Katara smiled at that thought, and looked up only to find that Aang wasn't in his sitting position on the floor of the teashop like he had been before. But, she did notice his shadow going outside the door, petting Appa's beforehand before making his way outside.

She smiled again, and walked outside to follow him.

It wasn't like she didn't have a kiss in mind going out there, but when she was in his arms, and stared into Aang's eyes she couldn't stand not having his lips against hers for another moment.

The build up towards it seemed so much sweeter, and when she pulled back from his embrace and stared into his eyes, Katara knew that this was going to be it. The kiss that started their true relationship.

His lips were sweet, soft, and definitely not as nervous like they were in their previous kisses. Aang was careful as he kissed her, making sure to get the feel of a long kiss before taking it any further, but the sensation was enough for Katara to take charge, and in one swift motion she took his face in the cup of her hands, framing their kiss more while Aang took the hint eagerly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Katara's arms rested around his neck after a few more moments, sinking into him completely and letting him take over as he continued to pull her closer still.

It lasted….so long. Enough so Katara was getting slightly light headed, but she didn't mind it for a second, not if it meant continuing to kiss him.

Aang was the one who ended the kiss, but it wasn't abrupt, it happened gradually. His lips finally parting from hers slowly enough before he started placing nibbling kisses along her bottom lip, Katara only dazed enough to go along with it. And when the nibbling subsided they were left with simply staying in close contact, their noses nudging each other's every now and then, and their arms still resting closely and tightly around each other. Aang leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, finally opening his eyes and facing Katara's flushed and lovely face smiling.

"Aang…" She lingered.

"Wh-what was that for?" Aang asked breathlessly, smiling a little mischievously.

"…Because I love you." Katara told him quietly, leaning up against his lips as she told him. "I love you so much."

"You do?" Aang's eyes went wide, it wasn't surprising, in a way, but to have her say it the way she did…it was overwhelming and wonderfully refreshing.

"Yes…I do…" She leaned her head onto his shoulder, her lips against his neck and she gave the soft skin a light peck before snuggling further into his robes. Smiling and sighing in relief, as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She finally confessed, he loved her back, and everything was fine with the world.

"So you-you kissed me…for no reason at all?" Aang continued to tease her. "Out here during a beautiful sunset on out first vacation after saving the world?" He continued and Katara playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Well if you keep complaining then it won't happen again." She told him.

"I'm not complaining…I'm just making sure what I think is correct. A little confirmation never hurt anyone."

"I know," She told him, pulling away to look at him, her lips on centimeters away from his. She placed her hand on her cheek, sliding it down slowly to cup his jaw before giving him a swift kiss. "I know," She told him again, more gently that time.

"So…what now?" Aang asked after a few minutes of drinking in the moment.

"We love each other," Katara answered confidently. "And we promise that no matter what we stay together." Aang smiled at her words.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He told her.

Right then Katara kissed him again, and when she pulled back she wore a particularly devilish smile. "I guess I did take the words out of your mouth."

**And clank your toasting glasses together my friends because this is the start of a wonderful and simply awesome Kataang relationship! **

**I'll probably have some more Kataang stories that deal with the first three months of their relationship that weren't featured in FWR, but for the time being, I have about two other chapters I want to post before part 5 starts. One being about what Toph was up to while Aang and Katara were going through all of this and one story that happens between parts 4 and 5 (which, btw, will be a Kataang story). I'm also thinking of posting some stories about my OC character from FWR, Yuexi (who actually seems to be pretty popular…go figure). **

**Good stuff.**

**Thank you Kataang4ever14, Kimjuni2, Kataanger476, and momo as gyatso…for reviewing chapter 2! **


	4. Drive

**Hey ya'll….I thought I'd update this on the same day as part five of FWR, since this particular chapter happens right with part 5. Just some honest (or perhaps not so honest) Kataangy-ness with some more on the technological progression going on in the Avatar world.**

**Enjoy!**

Drive

"It seems so lonely around here, doesn't it?" Katara mentioned. It was true, ever since Zuko, Mai, and Azula had headed home to the palace the Jasmine Dragon was a much quieter place, and it became even quieter when Toph and Yuexi decided they had been away from home for a little too long, as well.

So it was just Iroh, Sokka, Katara, and Aang there for the moment. Katara, though, had felt slightly saddened for her older brother. He would spend most of his days helping out Iroh in the shop and running errands for him, but nothing very exciting and certainly nothing very social. Sokka had taken quiet a liking to Yuexi and the two hung out often, but when Yuexi left with Toph Sokka was back to being alone again.

Katara knew he didn't feel like himself without Suki around, she had easily became one of the most important things in his life, so having her gone must've been hard on him. Katara knew that being away from Aang was always too much for her to bear, whether it was a few hours or few weeks, so she could relate. Still, she hated seeing her brother so sad.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sokka answered lazily. He was simply sitting at one of the tables and drinking some tea once Iroh gave him a "break".

"Come, on, Sokka, you've got to snap out of this fog. I know it isn't helping much since everyone's gone home, but maybe you should take this time to find some new friends?"

Sokka just snuffed, and looked away. Katara just rolled her eyes and smacked her brother lightly on the head.

"You're so difficult," Katara sighed. "Well I'll be going now."

"Where?" Sokka asked suddenly.

"I have to go to the doctors again…" Katara answered softly and Sokka just raised a brow.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Sokka asked. "You know, why you've been going to the doctors so much and why you've insisted that I don't tell Aang or else you'll freeze me to the wall?" He glowered over at his sister before pointing his gaze down to her stomach. "You're not pregnant are you?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Wh-what!" Katara exclaimed, her cheek quickly coloring. "No Sokka, why-why would you even think that!" Though as she yelled Katara realized the irony in his accusation and her face immediately saddened. "You don't have anything to worry about anything along those lines, Sokka, trust me." She told him more seriously. "I couldn't get pregnant by Aang no matter how hard I tried."

Sokka didn't answer her, even with his usual "huh?" He just looked away, meeting his sister's eyes before staring into his tea cup. He had a serious look on his face that Katara was starting to notice was becoming more and more of a common state on him. He was always maturing, but ever since Suki left him, he had seemed to lose his inner spirit, and it just left behind his maturity. The look he gave her then was no different, though it left her wondering if he had already picked up on her problem or if he was just worried. Or both. She swallowed hard and stood.

"Let's talk later tonight, okay?" She asked him.

"Sure," he answered, sipping some more tea and waved as his sister left to go to doctor Peng's office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well your prolactin levels have seemed to go down slightly." Dr. Peng mentioned.

"Uh, is that good?"

"Yes…it's good. But not enough to have any real change."

"Ugh," Katara sighed and dropped he head down. "This is really happening isn't it…I'm going to have this issue forever?"

"I wouldn't get so dramatic about it, hyperprolactinemia gets worse with stress, I've already told you that."

"I know…I'm sorry." Katara apologized.

"Alright, well get dressed, we're done here."

Katara just sighed as she got dressed and looked down at her stomach as she was about to leave.

"Are you going to be alright, Katara?" Peng, in one of her odd moments of affection, asked before Katara made her way out the door.

"I just…I don't know how I'm going to tell my fiancé…he's so excited about having children."

"Well, better sooner than later." Peng offered. "Later might results in more problems. "The present is a gift, Katara, use it."

Katara just sighed and thanked Peng before leaving quietly.

Once outside, Katara was fully ready to walk home and bask in her own sorrow on what to do about the matter. But she never got the chance for as soon as she got out the door of Peng's office she heard a rather loudly annoying horn being honked and looked up to see Aang sitting in an automobile and waving to her.

Along the sidewalks everyone was marveled and a little star struck at seeing the Avatar in an automobile, and driving it none the least.

"Katara, over here!" Aang called, honking the horn again.

"Aang," Katara quickly ran over to him, feeling slightly embarrassed at how much of a commotion he was creating. "What are you doing in an automobile, you know you can't drive?"

"I beg to differ," Aang smiled and held up a small scroll and unrolled it. On it was a painted picture of himself and some information, stating that he was a legal driver of Ba Sing Si.

"You got a license!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool, huh?"

"But I thought you hated driving, and besides, Gan Mo said the Avatar didn't need to get a license."

"I know, but since Gan Mo gave us this automobile for free, we might as well use it. It's a shame to let it go to waste, and I know I don't need to have a license, but I hate feeling like I don't have to do anything, so I went and got one anyway, plus the instructor gave me some good pointers."

"Are-are you sure you can drive this thing?" Katara questioned before climbing in the automobile. "The instructor might've just given you the license because you're the Avatar."

"Maybe, but I made it from the automobile instructor's to here just fine…" He told her softly before looking at his fiancé with a mischievous gaze. "…and I only hit one person."

Katara's eyes widened. "What! You only hit one person!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. Get in, you'll be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara wasn't very surprised that her and Aang didn't head straight back to the Jasmine Dragon, but she wasn't complaining. Despite her initial fear of having Aang driving, she had to admit that she was quite impressed with how good he was at it. He seemed so much older behind the wheel and staring intently at the road so as to not run over someone for real. There were the frequent stares that Katara saw on the sidewalks when people noticed that the bald, arrowed boy driving was none other than the Avatar and they immediately waved and stopped in their tracks. Aang would smile nervously at her and then turned his attention back to the road. Katara just returned his nervous smile and decided that she could relax a little a lean back in her seat. Besides, she didn't mind watching him drive….it actually made her a little excited for whatever reason. She blushed at the thought.

Aang finally put the automobile with to a stop when they reached the Ba Sing Si local park near the edge of the middle ring. It was an oddly placed park and but it was brimming with trees, fresh grass, and couples with the same idea Aang probably had for Katara.

Aang got out first and then opened Katara's door once he got to her side. He reached out his hand which she happily took and led her gently to a non-occupied area in the park and sat accordingly. Aang had brought a few dumplings in a local shop before picking Katara up and the two shared them happily, but he did notice how distant Katara seemed, even as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You seem kind of tense these days, Katara," Aang mentioned casually, staring blankly forward as he spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Katara told him hurriedly, laughing wistfully. There was a pit of silence between them as Aang turned his eyes to look at her, then continued to stare forward.

"You can tell me, you know, if there's anything bothering you."

"Why….what do you mean?" Katara stuttered, feeling a rocking in her stomach that made her uneasy. Did he already know and was just waiting for her to tell him? She wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth. Her and Aang were so close, maybe they were beyond the point where they could keep secrets from each other? She exhaled slowly and lifted her head from the warmth of his shoulder, he seemed shocked when she pulled away.

"Katara….?"

"Aang….I…" Katara tried to start, but when her breath suddenly left her for whatever reason. Aang frowned as her intentions dance and sparked across her face in turmoil and placed a gentle finger over her lips, hushing her.

"Are you having doubts about us being engaged?" He asked her sorrowfully, looking more sorry for himself then Katara had ever seen him.

"No, Aang," she immediately reassured him and cupped his jaw to turn his head towards her. "I'm not having doubts at all. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I see the way you've been looking at me lately. Like you have some kind of pain inside you. You try to hide it, but I still notice it." He explained to her. Katara felt she had been punched in the stomach. Aang could see something was wrong so he immediately thought he was the problem when, in actuality, she was the one with the issue.

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes." She answered immediately. "I'm more sure about spending the rest of my life with you than I am about anything else Aang…I promise."

After a few minutes of silence Aang slipped her hands in his, soothingly running his thumb over the backside of her hand, Katara closed her eyes and hummed in affection.

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Aang asked her sometime after but there was only silence on Katara's part. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, not in a beautiful place like the park.

"I…I'll tell you later."

"You will?" Aang asked her sternly.

"Yes, I will."

"…Alright." Aang said in a rather dry tone. Katara could tell he wasn't mad at her, but the fact that there was an obvious lack of communication between them was frustrating to him, she could see it in his eyes whenever he switched his gaze to her when he thought she wasn't looking on their drive back to the Jasmine Dragon.

It was hard between them, the fact that Katara wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her was hurting them both spiritually. That thought alone should've been enough to make her just tell Aang what was wrong, but the thought of him being with other women to give him children pushed any want out of her head.

She was being selfish, and she hated herself for that.

Aang opened the door for her again after he parked in front of Iroh's teashop, but his eyes didn't meet hers as they walked to the entrance, he stared determinedly down at his feet, obviously deep in thought.

"Aang…" Katara whispered and he held his gaze sadly up at her, stopping their trek. "You're angry."

"I'm not angry," he averted her accusation with a flicker of his eyes in another direction. "I just don't like knowing there are secrets between us. I tell you everything."

"I know….but some things aren't that easy to tell. Just be patient…..please?" She embraced him then, only hugging him harder when she felt him go stiff within her arms. "Aang, please….I love you."

"…..I love you too." Aang finally admitted and hugged her back loosely and gave her a quick peck on the lips before re-entering the teashop.

Katara walked back in to see Sokka sitting on the couch and went to join him when Aang ran to go answer the telephone in one of the rare moments it rang.

"What's going on with you two, you're not as annoyingly sweet as usual?" Sokka joked bitterly and Katara just glowered at him.

"It's all my stuff, nothing to worry about." Katara rolled her eyes and flopped down next to her brother, her body as if it were dead weight to all of her problems.

"Now who needs to snap out of a fog?" Sokka teased.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara groaned.

"I thought you said we were going to talk later?"

"I'm too tired." Katara sleepily admitted, rubbing her eyes. She honestly wasn't tired in which she needed to rest, but she was physically and mentally drained by her conversation with Aang. Her heart was pounding, her mind throbbing, and her stomach doing more flips than Ty Lee ever could.

And yet, she was still selfish.

"Well, maybe you need a change of scenery?" Sokka suggested. "We've been in Ba Sing Si for a while, maybe we need….to go back home?"

"Home?" Katara echoed. "Maybe you're right, I haven't been home in forever it seems."

"Yeah, and Aang hasn't been home since the first time he was there." Sokka mentioned and Katara immediately smiled at her breaking the news to her father that she was engaged. It would certainly be a shock to him, but she figured things would go well enough.

"Alright, home sounds good."

And as if irony manifested itself and knocked on the door Aang came running up after his telephone call rapidly ended with interesting news.

"I just got off the telephone with Zuko," Aang said. "'I'm needed at the capitol."

"What!" both Sokka and Katara exclaimed simultaneously.

"Apparently there's some meeting being held and I'm needed." Aang explained. "So we need to be ready to leave on Appa by tomorrow."

"Uh…." Sokka lingered, darting his eyes around the room in awkwardness.

"What?" Aang questioned. "What' wrong?"

"Well…" Katara started.

"Me and Katara were thinking that we could all go home, you know, to the South."

It took a while for Aang to get exactly what Sokka meant, but when he did his eyes widened before closing. "Oh….eh." Aang managed to blurt out. "Well, I suppose you two could go and I could meet you guys there after I'm done with whatever Zuko needs me to do at the palace."

"No," Katara immediately protested and stood up from the couch. "I'm not letting you go off on some duty by yourself again." Katara well remembered how that turned out the first time. The last thing she needed was Aang getting himself into another mess like he did with the Black Jade, and even if he was, she was going to be there that time around.

"Katara…." Aang started but she went up and placed her fingers over his lips, shaking her head in further protest.

"No, Aang. I'm coming with you."

Aang couldn't protest, he didn't want to be separated from her, and any duty he went to, meeting or not, could always lead to him going on another mission.

"Alright….we should be ready to leave by tomorrow." He told her, looking at Sokka as well.

"Have fun." Sokka said instead, though. Aang and Katara's attentions immediately turned to him, blinking a bit.

"Wait…aren't you coming?"

"Look, I know Aang has to go and you want to be with him, and even though I'm not too keen on you two running someone by yourselves, _I _need to go home." Sokka told the seriously. "Besides, Dad and I have some things we need to talk about."

Both Aang and Katara knew very well that Sokka was referring to his issue with Suki and knew that Sokka was correct. They both nodded.

"Well, I guess that's that." Katara said. "But how will you get there?"

"With all this progression I'm sure I can find a way to get to the South. Maybe I'll take an airship or a steamboat….who knows?"

Katara just smiled in the motherly fashion she always did and went over to hug her brother, Aang joining the embrace a little time later. Sokka sighed as the younger couple embraced him but couldn't help but smile.

These two were his family, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Sokka?" Katara asked. She had been a part from Sokka before, but she could honestly say that, like Aang, she would never get used to being without him.

"I'll be fine Katara. I'll take the steam train to the edge of the mainland then take a boat to the South…as planned."

"Okay….are you sure you packed everything….you didn't leave anything here did you?"

Sokka just smiled at his sister, placing his arms around her shoulders and hugging her warmly.

"I'll be fine." He told her. "You just take care of what you've got going on, alright?"

"…Alright."

"Good."

"Be safe!" Katara called as he boarded the train.

"You too!"

And as Katara watched the train pull away she knew that his words of '_just take care of what you've got going on' _would haunt her the entire way to the Fire Nation capital. But hopefully she would find the courage to tell Aang soon.

Maybe even on the trip there.

**Well for those of you who have read chapter 44 of FWR, you can see how it fits into that, and for those of you who haven't…then read it to find out. **

**Thank you, Pengwens, Kataanger476, Kataang4ever14, Kataang36, Pandalily22, and Kimjuni2…..for your reviews and kind words about chapter 3. **

**You guys/gals rule!**


	5. Walk In

**Hey you guys, I'm back with an update here. As I've mentioned before, I don't really have an updating schedule for this story yet. It'll probably get more attention when FWR is over. **

**This is a take on the incident mentioned in chapter 39, when Toph mentioned how Katara walked in on her and Yuexi's first try at being "intimate….ish".**

Walk in

"Are you sure Katara won't mind if we're in here?" Yuexi asked when Toph insisted they stay in the room Toph and Katara shared instead of going out that night.

"Her and Aang are too busy being all mushy in the shop, they won't be back for a while." Toph told him.

"Alright." Yuexi shrugged it off and plopped himself on Toph's bed, exhausted for whatever reason. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Toph answered just as dryly, collapsing on the bed next to him, placing her arms behind her head as they both inhaled and exhaled lazily in unison.

"We could play that 'would you rather' game again." Yuexi mentioned. Toph just laughed, remembering how much they played that game back when they were first dating. It was such an awkward time that they would make up all kinds of weird things to do just to have something to talk about without blushing madly.

"Okay…" Toph shrugged. "You go first."

"Hmm," Yuexi pondered in thought, scratching his chin before a sinister smile crawled across his lips. "Would you rather play this game….or kiss me?"

Toph's eyes widened.

"W-what!" She sat up from her lazy position quickly, her widened eyes cast blankly forward, panting to catch her breath for whatever reason.

"Oh, come on Toph, you're still nervous about kissing me?" He asked smoothly.

"N-no…it's just, you asked so…"

"Smoothly? Suavely? Charismatically?" He inserted for her with a dorky wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Annoyingly." Toph said instead, laughing and pushing him back down on the bed.

"Well?" He probed.

"Well what?"

"Which would you rather do?" Yuexi asked. He heard a low breath fall from Toph's lips before and she began to idly pull her hair behind her ears, only to have it fall back and for her to complete the cycle over again. Yuexi sat up once more, a more worried look than before. "Are you okay?' He asked.

"I'm fine." Toph answered.

"Then….?"

"Well…it's just….you…" Toph stuttered, a sure sign that she was seriously troubled about something.

"I…?" Yuexi pushed.

"You don't just want to kiss me, do you?"Toph finally got out, her cheeks coloring beautifully as she spoke and, after the initial shock of her question, Yuexi began to color as well.

"Well, just a kiss wasn't what I had in mind, but….but, I mean, if you don't want to."

"I-I guess a few kisses would be alright." Toph tried to find a safe middle ground and reached blinding forward to grab her boyfriend's hand. She smiled when he felt his fingers curl around hers.

She felt his hand move up to grab her shoulders, turning her slightly towards him and felt him lean against her. His breath running against her lips was driving her insane to a certain degree. She wanted to smack him for teasing her in such a manner, but for the moment all she did was grab him by his shirt and pull his lips, finally, against hers. His lips seemed warmer that night, like he had been waiting for this particular engagement all day. And, knowing Yuexi, he probably was. Toph smirked against his lips and deepened it, sinking more and more within him and wanting nothing more but just to stay that way.

He broke his lips away a few moment later.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Toph answered quickly and pulled his lips back to hers, letting their mouths go back to business. The kiss only got deeper the second time, more hungry. Her hands ended up in his hair, twirling it around her fingers while he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him still. She let out a small whine when he did so, only heightening his want for her and he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth and another—unfamiliar yet greatly welcomed—noise escaped her throat.

Toph was beginning to feel strange then—a little too excited, a little scared, a little shy, and swimming with want—but all that stopped mattering when she heard a slide of the door.

"Oh my," She heard Katara's voice and the two immediately split apart. "Uh, sorry."

"K-Katara!" Toph exclaimed, recognizing that voice anywhere. "I…we….uh."

"We'll….just go." Aang finally said, grabbing Katara's waist and leading the shocked girl out of the room. Toph just exhaled, rather loudly, and collapsed back on the bed in one swoop, Yuexi following suit soon after.

"Well, then." He said. "That was unexpected."

"You think?" Toph said sarcastically, sitting up just as quickly and standing from the bed.

"Hey, wait!" Yuexi called. "Don't you want to continue?"

Toph was silent, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously thinking and trying to make it look like she wasn't.

"Maybe later…" was her answer.

"Oh, well, okay." Yuexi sighed, also trying to cover up the fact that he was sad and walked up to his girlfriend, pulling her against his chest and hugging her tightly.

"Sorry…" Toph muttered into his shirt, eventually hugging him back just as tightly, still a little shaken up. Yuexi sensed this and lead her over back to the bed, not taking any further than simply staying in each other's arms.

"S'okay."

**Haha….I thought I'd just end it there, because whatever else that would've happened after this would just be awkward Toexi-ness. But, as you all know, these two got their chance to try again a little later. **

**And, of course, thank you Katsumara, Kimjuni2, Pengwens, Kataanger476, and dcp1992 for reviewing chapter 4!**


	6. Space to Breath

**Alrighty guys, here we are with some FWR Bonus stuff. Now that the story is over and the sequel is on the way, this'll be the only FWR fix you guys will be getting now. Some chapters will be stand alone and others will continue. But here's what we have to look forward to right now:**

**The Kataang wedding, some more in between Toexi stuff, some more of Suki's homelife, some Kyoshi warrior adventures, and just the basic missing scenes that I wish I could've put in the real story. **

**As to what order I'll be doing those, um…not sure, but that's what's on my planning list right now. And as for the status of the sequel, I'm still working a lot on the rough planning for part one of the story, so be patient, I've got a lot to do before I can start typing up the first few chapters. **

**Now, this little blurb takes place right after chapter 37 "My Partner" and something I've always wanted to continue, but the chapter would've been too "run on" and I didn't have space for this particular moment. So here it is…**

Space to Breath

Suki lit the light bulb in the room and smacked Sokka across the face.

"Stop sitting in here in the dark like an idiot." She told him harshly. "You've gone and hurt Katara's feelings."

Sokka only chewed his lip, rubbing his cheek where Suki had slapped him. He was deep in thought after Aang had announced that he and Katara were engaged.

He couldn't say he wasn't expecting it to happen….eventually. But not while Katara was still only fifteen-years-old. The Northern Water Tribe has customs that females could be arranged or simply fit for marriage at the age of sixteen, and customarily things were the same in the Southern Tribe. But it was so much looser where Sokka and Katara grew up. The Southern Tribe didn't abide to the same rigid rules their sister tribe did, and although all the young girls aspired to be married at sixteen, they were free to marry who ever and whenever they wanted.

"She's too young to be married." Sokka spit out in a disgruntled huff, not really registering the words until he said them, and his face contorted as Suki walked up, her stomach right in his range of view.

"Just like I'm too young to be pregnant?" Suki glared at him. "Life happens, Sokka, you've got to deal with it."

"But it's not _my_ life, it's my little sister's and…"

"And she's in good hands. We all know how much Aang loves her."

"I know, it's just…"

"Katara's growing up and you can't handle that?" Suki smirked when Sokka gave her a slightly baffled look.

"Stop that." He told her softly.

"Stop what?"

"Reading my mind." He offered her a weak smile and Suki simply sat next to him in a heavy landing.

"Honestly, Sokka, I don't think I could read your mind even if I wanted to." Sokka let out a laugh at Suki's words but she remained silent, looking determinately out the window. "But, in all seriousness, you need to go and talk to her."

"What for?" Sokka grumbled.

"Well, when you stormed out after Aang told you he proposed Katara was pretty upset. She thinks she doesn't have your consent."

"And even if she didn't. She'd still marry Aang anyway."

"Ugh," Suki groaned and stood slowly before winding back and landing a swift thwack against the back of Sokka's head. He flinched forward, giving her a glare of his own. "Just go talk to her. And don't make me drag you in her room."

"Fine, fine." Sokka stood as well. "I'll do anything to get away from this violence."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the bed, her hair draped over her eyes in a mask of confusion and brewing excitement. She was conflicted, no doubt. On the one end she clutched her mother's necklace happily, feeling the pendent Aang had given her for the engagement right beneath it. But then on the other hand, she knew Sokka was furious. Why else would he have not even utter one word in congratulations.

Aang had gone to get a drink of water, so when she heard the gently knock on her door she immediately opened it, only to see Sokka there instead of Aang.

"S-Sokka." Katara stuttered. She had never once been nervous in front of Sokka, but at that moment, her stomach churned uneasily when he invited himself in. His eyes were masked over, a deep look of thought sinking into his skin and shining his soul. He wasn't angry, Katara realized. But he was far from happy.

"Are you sure about this Katara?" Sokka asked in opening. He'd made his way swiftly over to the other side of the room, his gaze fixated on the mirror but not at Katara's reflection within it.

"Of course I am—" she said immediately, but Sokka cut her off quickly enough.

"Because, marriage is a big step, you know. Just because you and Aang are in love doesn't mean you have to rush into anything." Sokka tried to convince himself on his words, but Katara's light cackle ripped through him as soon as he heard it.

"No offense, Sokka, but are you exactly the expert of not 'rushing into things'?" Katara baited, hands on her hips and feet planted firmly into the wood of the floor. She was all for Sokka speaking his mind, but not being a hypocrite.

"Look, I know that." Sokka barked. "But, I'm still your older brother and I still have to look out for you."

"Sokka, you're acting like you still need to protect me." Katara rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, and either way, Aang isn't what I need protection from and you know it."

"I don't mean that he'll hurt you, it's just. You're only fifteen, and he's just thirteen. Neither of you need to go into this marriage yet."

"Who said anything about getting married right now?" Katara snorted. "We're just engaged, Sokka, we don't have to get married now. And even if we were…Aang and I love each other, so we'd be fine." Katara crossed her arms defiantly, and turned away in a swing of hair and clothes.

"Sometimes love isn't always enough, Katara." Sokka told her softly, barely above a whisper that he threatened to swallow back. He exhaled shakily at his own words and buried his hands into his pockets, but the weight of them was still lighter than his own burdens…his own feelings. "Sometimes you can do everything you can and things can still grow apart."

Katara turned and blinked, knowing all too well that he was referring to Suki and himself. No one dared to say anything aloud, but it was evident that the two were growing apart. They still ha the means and willpower to be romantic, to stay together and to care for each other, but the wall between them was growing thicker and thicker, and soon enough even the little holes of affection that kept them together would be filled as well.

Nothing was stable to Sokka at the moment. He was losing his girlfriend, and now he felt as if he was losing his little sister as well.

The realization crashed over Katara in a pounding headache, and she stumbled towards her brother to pull him into a tight embrace.

"I'm not leaving you, Sokka." She told him softly. "You know that, right?" He nodded against her shoulder. "And…and you don't have to worry about Aang and I growing apart."

"I hope so….for your sake." He sighed before pulling away. His eyes darted over his sister's facial features before he landed on the necklace, eyeing Aang's new pendent attached to their mother's. He picked it up between his fingers, examining it.

"Nice craftwork." He shrugged. "Interesting color, though."

"Thank you." Aang's voice entered the room. He was leaning against the doorpost, a cup of water in hand and a broad smile on his face. "Glad to see you two made up."

"For the most part." Katara said, turning towards Sokka with crossed arms once again. "Sokka…do you have something you'd like to say to Aang?"

Sokka let out a sigh before grabbing Aang's shoulder roughly, glaring at him. "If you hurt my sister you do know I'm going to have to skin you."

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed and kicked him in the leg.

"Alright, alright." Sokka huffed and patted Aang's shoulder that time, instead. "Congrats, buddy. You've got precious cargo here."

"You don't have to tell me." Aang smiled, grabbing Katara's waste and kissing his cheek softly. Sokka simply twitched and eye.

"O-kay, I think it's time for me to go." Sokka stepped quickly only to stop when Aang took that time to swoop Katara down and kiss her again. He immediately turned back around and grabbed the Avatar by the collar. "That means you too, back to your own room."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka re-entered his room to find Suki passed out on the bed, her hand clutching her stomach in agony, and Sokka sat beside her, placing a gentle hand on her abdomen, smiling softly when she peaked an eye open.

"A deed it done." Sokka reported. "Everything's fine between me and Katara now."

"Good," Suki breathed out a yawn. "Now come to bed so I can turn this bulb off."

"Alright." Sokka laughed a little. "But, you know, the light bulb isn't a candle, you don't have to keep it on when you're not using it."

Suki simply turned over and turned off the bulb, wrapping the room instantly in darkness just as Sokka was undressing.

"Geez, these contraptions. I can't keep up with them." Suki complained.

"Hey, I was getting dressed for bed."

"Deal with it, the light is giving me a headache." Suki groaned and rolled over once more. Her back to him. Sokka only stared at her back, trying to study her to finally find out what exactly her problem was. Pregnancy was one thing, but Suki was just being so…cold. It made him shiver just thinking about it. He climbed in bed slowly and got a simple sense of enjoyment, knowing how much it annoyed Suki when he made slow and reckless movements to get into bed while she was trying to sleep.

"By all means, Sokka, move at a glacial pace." Suki grumbled in her sleep, turning over once more to still have her back facing him.

"And, by all means, Suki," Sokka sighed to himself, lowly enough so that she wouldn't hear him. " Have a heart as cold as glacier."

**So you can really see the depth of what went on after the somewhat perky ending of chapter 37. I was going to add this part into the next chapter, but I immediately had to jump into the "Katara's infertility" plotline with the next chapter, so this was just one of those moments that got the boot. Luckily, it found its way back.**

**Next Chapter…uh…I really have no idea. Something soon, hopefully. **

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews on this story thus far guys and girls, it's been a while since my last update, so no review responses this time.**


End file.
